Sting Bean
:For other usages of beans, see bean. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Guardian |tribe = Bean Pea Plant |trait= Amphibious Bullseye |flavor text = "I try to warn them, "This is going to sting." But the Zombies, they never listen."|ability = None}} Sting Bean is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /2 . It has the [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] and [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] traits, and does not have any abilities. Origins It is based on the string bean, the unripe fruit and the protective pod of various cultivars of the common bean. Its name is a portmanteau of "sting," referring to the fact that it attacks zombies and "string bean," the plant this is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Bean Pea Plant *'Traits: Amphibious',' ' Bullseye *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description "I try to warn them, "This is going to sting." But the Zombies, they never listen." Update history Update 1.4.14 *Description change: Was originally Her aim is true. Ask any enemy Hero. Strategies With Judging by its damage, sun cost, and rarity, this is no doubt a good early-game plant. However, even though it has low strength and health, both heroes should not underestimate it. If the zombie hero does not have any Amphibious zombies, or have tricks that can destroy it, it can whittle down the zombie hero's health safely because it has the Bullseye trait. If the plant hero gives it a boost, mostly on strength, Sting Bean can potentially be a big threat to the enemy. When playing as Grass Knuckles, it can be used in pea synergies due to being a pea plant. Using it with can do 3 damage with Bullseye as early as turn 2 and with The Podfather, having its stats increased to a 3 /4 . Also, Grass Knuckles can put down cards like Fertilizer and to boost it and make it a threat as it has the Bullseye trait. Alternatively, can use it in conjunction with beans like Bean Counter or Admiral Navy Bean. It will trigger both of the beans' abilities, and can also be buffed by Navy Bean due to its Amphibious trait. Against For the zombie hero, it is best to take Sting Bean down before it gets stronger. Good, cheap counters to Sting Bean are Rolling Stone and Bungee Plumber. Using Nibble on it will reduce its strength to 0, turning Sting Bean into a very ineffective waste of space. However, it can be countered by [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] plants or by being boosted. Alternatively, playing cheap zombies such as the Sumo Wrestler or can help deal with it. Later in the game, it could be useful to use The Chickening, as it may damage other plants in the process. Gallery NewSting Bean.png|Sting Bean's statistics HD Sting Bean.png|HD Sting Bean Sting bean card.png|Sting Bean's card StingAttack.png|Sting Bean attacking DedSting.png|Sting Bean destroyed GraySB.png|Sting Bean tinted gray due to a glitch StingBeanFrozen.png| Frozen Sting Bean ShrunkenStingBeanPvZH.jpg|Sting Bean being shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower EspressoStingBean.png|Espresso Fiesta being used on Sting Bean sting82en.jpg|Sting Bean with 8 /2 Screenshot 2016-11-12-21-14-55.png|Sting Bean boosting Bean Counter StingBean20.PNG|Sting Bean as a profile picture for a Rank 20 player StingBeanconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Sting Bean Evaporated Sting Bean.JPG|Evaporate being used on Sting Bean Unhurtable Sting Bean.jpg|Sting Bean shielded StingBeanCardSprite.png|Sting Bean's card image GardeningGlovesStingBean.png|Gardening Gloves being used on Sting Bean Old Screen Shot 2016-03-11 at 8.34.51 PM.png|Sting Bean's statistics Rank 20.jpeg|Sting Bean as a profile picture for a Rank 20 player Trivia *It is the second plant to have a name that is a pun on "string bean", with the first being Spring Bean. *Its original description referenced the fact that it has the Bullseye trait, which was originally named Truestrike. *It is the only bean plant that is in the Guardian class. *It and Admiral Navy Bean are the only Amphibious plants that cost one sun. **Coincidentally, they are both in the bean tribe. *It is one of three plants in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes with glasses. The others are Sergeant Strongberry and Bean Counter. **It is the only one out of these to not be a Premium - Super-Rare card. *If the player looks at its statistics closely, the player can see that the left eyebrow is missing. Category:Amphibious plants Category:Bullseye plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Pea cards Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants